Heroes
by Captain Turnip
Summary: When Momo gets kidnapped what will Toushiro do? slight HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

`**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does. TT^TT**

**My first fan-fiction!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 1**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shone through the window; the breeze brushed against her face. Momo woke to see birds chirping and the fields glowing against the suns light. She hoped out of bed and changed out of her jammies. Her house was a small cabin and had a kitchen and living room. There was an upstairs with a bedroom and bath. Even though her house was small and in the outskirts of town she liked it. After "freshening" up, she ran outside through the grassy fields and off to Toushiro's house.

Knock! Knock! She banged the door with excitement.

"What! The sun is just now rising! I want to sleep!" Toushiro screamed.

"Oh come on! Change out of those jammies and lets go, we'll miss the train!" Momo yelled back.

"_Sigh_" Toushiro said, alright hold on!" He let her in and directed her to the living room of his small cottage. Then he ran to his room and began to pack they were visiting the city to attend the meeting for the soul society, were they worked. It is an art company and Toushiro is a manager for the modeling district (AN: like sword working and clay modeling stuff like that.) were Momo was his assistant. It was in about the middle of town but they didn't mind taking the train to get there.

"Alright let's go." Toushiro said with another small sigh, he was obviously tired.

"Yes! Finally!" Momo yelped. They walked out the door and ran to the train station.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The Train was just arriving and they immediately hopped on. They picked the seats away from the doors to avoid noise and toward the front to see everything first.

"All aboard!" the man yelled and the train began to move. It was rickety at first, but as soon as it entered the city it began to smooth. It took a couple hours to get to our next stop. An old woman was the only one to board; she had a terrible cough and an old torn up Shaw. The next stop was only an hour or less off. Momo was falling asleep on Toushiro's shoulder. A man entered and sat across from them. He was wearing all black and you couldn't see his face. Toushiro saw him looking confused and he had a worried feeling.

The train entered a tunnel and everything went black. "_AHHHHH" _Someone screamed. When everything was once again clear he noticed a weight was lifted from his shoulder. Momo was captured, with gun to her head and arm around your neck.

"Shiro-chan, help me!" Momo yelled with slight tears in her eyes and a face full of fright. She was shaking and felt nervous and scared. Gasps went around the train.

"What could he possibly do to help you now, you stupid little girl?" The man in black asked.

"_What can I do?" _Toushiro thought to himself.

**-Sorry it's so short I suck at this :'(**

**Momo: No don't be so hard on yourself.  
Aikyo: But I suuuuuck!**

**Toushiro: Ya Momo she sucks at this. Just leave her be she's a lost cause.**

**Aikyo: You're so mean. :'( R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Bleach :'(**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People were looking around everything was almost silent; there were slight whispers and looks of fears in children. Toushiro felt like it was his fault and he caused it even though it was obvious he didn't. He stood there in silence. His face showed fear and mostly anger. Momo was squirming slightly and the more she moved the more he chocked. She blacked out and was hanging there almost lifeless.

Toushiro was brainstorming and suddenly noticed that if he did do something it would cause Momo to be hurt, more. If he waited too long she would surely be killed, or kidnapped never to return.

"If you do anything to stop me I'll kill Hinamori, but if things go according to plan she'll return safely." The kidnapper said with a content, yet disturbingly familiar smile on his mostly covered face. The man walked to the front of the train and pulled the emergency brakes. Toushiro couldn't say anything; he just stood there confused and full of fear. He felt like a useless, helpless child. The man walked back and preyed a door open with one hand and Hinamori in the other. The man walked out the door and ran off. Toushiro followed him running as fast as he could go. He followed the kidnapper into an alley, but when he turned the corner they were gone.

Anger and rage filled him. "_I'm going to hunt him down and kill him!"_ Toushiro thought to himself, "_I need to find him, but how? Then if I find him what will I do?" Do I have any clues?"_He sat against the concrete wall and thought for a couple minutes, but to him it felt like forever. Suddenly he remembered!

_FLASHBACK_

_"If you do anything to stop me I'll kill Hinamori, but if things go according to plan she'll return safely." The kidnapper said with a content, yet disturbingly familiar smile on his mostly covered face._

_END FLASHBACK_

"He had that creepy smile and he knew Hinamori's name..." he whispered to himself," From the looks of his body language he was definitely lying."

=^.^= Meanwhile...

"Where is Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya-kun?" Ukitake Joushiro(AN: the security) asked, "They should have arrived hours ago."

"I know," Rangiku answered worried, "I hope there alright. In the mean time we should head to the meetings."

"Right", Joushiro agreed," Besides people miss meetings all the time it's no big deal as long as they check in later."

"It's not like him to miss meeting. He is never sick and always on time", Rangiku said," You don't think they got hurt, do you? They're like my family. They can't just disappear."

"I know they didn't. They wouldn't." Joushiro reassured her, "They won't be gone forever. You just miss them."

"Ya you're probably right, I just have this unsettling feeling," She whispered.

"Were going to be late for our meetings, let's go," He said farewell and they left.

At Rangiku's meeting Nanao lectured her for being five minutes late because she had to do her make-up.

"It's no excu-" Nanao stopped mid-sentence, "Where's Hinamori-chan?"

"She never showed up." Rangiku replied rather sad.

"Is she alright?" Isane asked.

"I hope so..."

At the captains meeting Joushiro arrived on time. As they were about to start old geezer noticed Toushiro wasn't there.

"Where is Hitsugaya of the tenth division?" The Head Manager demanded looking directly at Joushiro.

"I'm not sure, sir."Joushiro responded, "Hinamori-chan never returned either."

"I want the 13th security division to find them. postpone it and bring Mastumoto-kun with you. She, if anyone should know were they are. Meeting adjourned!"

The captains left and Joushiro sent Rangiku a page. She quickly went to the 13th division.

"Alright the Head Manager has ordered us to find these two missing employees," Ukitake said," Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya-kun. This is our top priority!"

"Don't you think the Head Manager is being a little over paranoid?" A shinigami blurted out.

"Well, they are very important assesets to the company. And with all the recent kidnappings you never know what could've happened. For now Rangiku-chan, my assistant, Rukia-chan, and I are going out to investigate. If anything becomes too serious I will call for reinforcements."

Rangiku stood there silent she looked confused and worried. It seemed to be going around. Many others were confused as well.

"Let's go." Joushiro commanded.

"Right!" Rukia responded.

Back to Toushiro! =^.^=

"Ahhh! I don't know what to do! How could I so easily let my guard down!" He beat himself up, "I'm such an idiot!" Toushiro was sitting at his cottage yelling at himself.

_"You shouldn't beat yourself up so much. You need to think about the clues you have. If you love Hinamori you need to think straight she's in danger!" _His cat yelled toward him in slight confidence.

"What are you talking about I don-" Toushiro was cut off.

_"Think about it..." _Hyorimaru (AN: His kitty!) kept yelling. "_Well, think on it later. We need to focus more right now! Who's smile did he remind you o-"_

There was a knock on the door. Toushiro opened the door.

"Show Yourself!" He demanded. There was no response. He looked around when something caught his eye.

"What's this?"

**Aikyo: I'll Update soon promise!**

**Toushiro: No, you won't everyone knows you're forgetful. You don't care.**

**Aikyo: I do to!**

**Momo: Stop being so mean!**

**Aikyo: R&R! ~nya**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach :(**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toushiro looks down to the grass and see a small package tied with Momo's ribbon from her hair bun. The light blue silk lies in his hand as a single tear falls down his face and it begins to rain. The tear mixes with the rain and disappears. "_All my fault"_ He thinks to himself. He continues to open the package and sees a note.

It says...

_Dear T. Hitsugaya,_

_Like many before you I would like compensation for the safe return of your darling Momo. I don't want money like most other kidnappers but a thing. This thing as you know is very much alive. The thing I wish of from you is your cat. You see your cat is a very prized one indeed and I need to find a long lost treasure. This is all I ask of you._

There is where the note stopped and as it rained the ink smeared. He looked at the back of the package. There was no return address. "H_ow did he know my name? And what good could my cat do, treasure sound childish. That thing was something my no good father left behind. Then again it talks. God know how it's still alive."_ Toushiro thought. He walked inside and through the slightly smeared note and package at the fat calico. It turned around frightened by the noise. The bell rang on its blue green color.

"Explain this you fat bastard!" Toushiro screamed with anger. The cat pawed at the note to turn it his way. It snickered.

"Well well our long lost rivals..." The fat cat answered.

"Who are they?" Toushiro asked in a demanding voice.

"The Espadas are our rivals from as far back as the futile era. They have fought with us for our land and when they took our land from us all our power was lost. They took all the wealth and money. The Espada's destroyed the land and its resources. All the money that was rightfully meant to be inherited by your great grandfather was buried during the war. All the gold, jewels and money that were to be the Espada's were buried in the ocean. I'm guessing they want it back." The fat cat sighed. Toushiro was puzzled and it took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"So what part do you have in all this?" Toushiro finally questioned.

"I am a guardian made to protect the amulet my soul was placed in and am disguised as a cat. I can willingly change back if that's what you wish. For you are my new master the, rightful one to those riches, you are the heir." He said dramatically.

"Hyorimaru, please change I must find Hinamori."

"As you wish."

A flash appeared blinding Toushiro. He put his hand out and in it appeared a necklace of pure gold. Its Amulet was a snowflake made of white gold and diamonds. Toushiro placed the necklace around his neck and left the house on a journey to find Hinamori. But where would he go?

"Ukitake-kun! This train ride is soooo long how does Momo-chan survive?" Matsumoto complained.

"It's not much longer Rangiku-san. You'll survive." Ukitake replied.

The three of them were on the train t the outskirts of__Karakura town were the two people lived. The train came to a noisy screech of a stop. "Yawn" Matsumoto stretched. "That was torture!" She mindlessly walked off the train and straight into Toushiro. Who fell straight to the floor. A bump formed on his head and Matsumoto's eyes started to glimmer.  
"Toushiro-kun!" She pulled him in for a hung suffocating him." I was so worried!"

"Y-you're ch-chok-ing m-meeee..." Toushiro wheezed out. Matsumoto let go a whispered a slight sorry. The other two anime sweat dropped and sighed. Toushiro gasped for breathe sure he was going to die.

"Toushiro-kun. Where is Momo-chan?" Rukia began but stopped due to the look on Toushiro's face. He looked depressed and watched his feet. _"How can I tell them like they would understand..."_ he thought. Then without Toushiro's word the necklace spoke.

"Do you care for an explanation?" Hyorimaru blurted out. Everyone stared in disbelief. It shined and floated slightly as it spoke." Then we must go to a secluded area." The amulet came off of Toushiro's neck and spun in circles quickly growing; a cat jumped out and they followed it eager for an explanation and curious as why the cat could talk. They walked past the lone building containing only restrooms and a tank for train fuel that was the train stop. They traveled through the field and to a large lone oak tree.

"Back in the futile era..." The cat began as they all eagerly listened. It seemed to drag on for Toushiro and he was a bit aggravated that he had no say whether or not they should know.He sighed, _"When will it end_ _it's just dragging on and on and..."_

"Toushiro's Love is what's bringing him to save Momo or I don't think he'd care much at all" The fat cat finished and Toushiro had a what-face and was madly blushing.

"I DON'T LOVE ANYBODY!" He yelled somewhat confused of his true feelings but trying not showing it. Ukitake smiled sweetly _"Young love..."_ He thought. Rukia laughed a little with Matsumoto thinking"_ But it's so obvious we know you do." _

"Well, there is no way we're not helping, so you're stuck with us." Matsumoto said," It's what friends are for you're not in this alone okay?"

_Sigh._ "I don't think I would have a choice anyway. Besides who knows how many people will be in our way." Toushiro responded.

Ukitake commanded, "Get some rest tonight because we will need to be ready to fight. Get a nice breakfast, too." They nodded their head as if to agree and they all said they're goodbyes and parted for the evening. But since the train ride was too long and they would have to have a strategy in the morning they stayed in Momo's house.

Toushiro was home and tired from the day's explanation. _"Another day wasted... What if she's already dead? What will I do? Is it true... what they say? I love her? I-I love Momo. But I doubt she loves me back..."_He thought. He took his amulet off (he changed back on the way home) and watched it turn to a cat and fall asleep on the rug.

He wrapped himself in the cover and closed his eyes, "_Tomorrow, when the sun rises, my quest will begin."_

**Aikyo: Soooo I might have forgotten for a couple days... But I did update and it didn't take that long!**

**Toushiro: Excuses, Excuses...**

**Momo: Do you really love me?**

**Toushiro: uhhhhh... O/O **

**Aikyo: Read and find out! Sorry if some of them are a little OC sorry. R&R!. **


End file.
